


Кошки-мышки

by Heidel



Category: KoRn
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фандом: KoRn<br/>Пейринг: Джонатан Дэвис/Джеймс Шаффер<br/>Рейтинг: PG-13<br/>Жанр: Slash, RPS</p>
    </blockquote>





	Кошки-мышки

**Author's Note:**

> Фандом: KoRn  
> Пейринг: Джонатан Дэвис/Джеймс Шаффер  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Жанр: Slash, RPS

Манки знал, что Джонатан Дэвис стал вокалистом Korn лишь благодаря случайному стечению обстоятельств. Ну да, пел Хив до этого в какой-то группе – ну так таких групп и таких вокалистов тьма-тьмущая, и почти никто из них не пробивается дальше репетиций где-нибудь в гараже и выступлений в паршивых клубах, на которые приходят в основном друзья и знакомые. Ну да, из Бейкерсфильда, их родного города, то есть можно считать, что они его как бы знали - в Бейкерсфильде все были друг с другом знакомы, городок-то маленький. Манки даже учился с Дэвисом в одной школе, но едва его помнил.  
Вот тому, что вокалиста для своей группы они отыскали именно в Бейкерсфильде, удивиться, пожалуй бы, стоило. До этого они долгое время пытались найти певца в Лос-Анжелесе, но безуспешно. В это было сложно поверить, но все было именно так – в многомиллионном мегаполисе, куда со всех окрестных штатов, да что там, со всей страны стекались группы, певцы и творческие личности всех мастей, - вот здесь-то не нашлось ни одного человека, который мог бы стать вокалистом в их не так давно созданной группе. Они, казалось, прочесали все местные клубы и бары и побывали на выступлениях, наверное, двух сотен разных команд, но не нашли никого, кто бы им подошел. Даже и предположить было нельзя, что вокалиста они отыщут в Бейкерсфильде, в захудалом ночном клубе, принадлежавшем их старому знакомому Джонни Брайнту, который был кем-то вроде благодетеля и мецената разных местных группок и коллективов. Выражалось его покровительство в том, что он давал им возможность выступать в своем клубе, и выпивка для музыкантов всегда была бесплатной.  
Сказать по правде, первое впечатление о Дэвисе было у Манки не слишком благоприятным, хотя он и понимал, что довольно сложно судить о вокалисте по выступлению в маленьком прокуренном клубе, где микрофон нестерпимо фонит, сцена размером с коробку из-под торта, а посетители громко переговариваются, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на что-то там исполняющих музыкантов.  
Высоченный, худой, бледный, со впалыми щеками и небрежно стянутыми в хвост длинными темными волосами, которые не мешало бы вымыть, ну или хотя бы расчесать - вот таким запомнил Манки Дэвиса, когда впервые увидел его на сцене. А еще - эмоциональный, странный, нервный, и голос-то такой… как будто неприятный, но в то же время и не слушать его нельзя.  
Дэвис был "ну, в общем-то, неплох" – по мнению Манки, и Дэвис был "охренительный и именно тот, кто нам нужен" – по мнению Уэлча, вместе с которым они, в общем-то, совершенно случайно оказавшись в Бейкерсфильде, и забрели в этот клуб. Уэлч был твердо настроен заполучить Дэвиса в группу, едва только он его увидел.  
Манки знал, что Брайан мечтает стать звездой. Он хотел быть не просто музыкантом, а всемирно известным музыкантом, ему грезились слава, деньги и миллионы поклонников. Уэлч ни с кем это не обсуждал, предпочитая держать свои честолюбивые мечты в тайне, но Джеймс был достаточно проницателен, чтобы догадаться об этом, и он не мог не подумать, если тот был готов так сразу вцепиться в этого Дэвиса, значит, он увидел в нем что-то такое, что могло бы вознести их группу на вершину успеха.  
Но сам Манки ничего такого особенного в Дэвисе не заметил. Тот привлек его внимание, вызывал интерес, но не слишком ему понравился. Вот гитарист той группы был очень даже неплох и заинтересовал его куда больше, но гитарист им был совсем ни к чему, их уже и без того было двое в команде. За то время, что они играли вместе, они неплохо сработались и решили, что больше никаких других музыкантов в свою группу звать не будут, вот только вокалиста найдут, а уж дальше… Что они будет делать после того, как отыщут вокалиста, никто из них толком и не задумывался, хотя, конечно, где-то на краю сознания болталась мысль о славе, богатстве, миллионах в банке и куче поклонников и, разумеется, поклонниц – а иначе зачем еще становиться звездами?  
По настоянию Уэлча после выступления они отыскали Дэвиса и предложили ему перейти к ним в группу, и вот уж чего они совсем не ожидали, так этого того, что тот поначалу заартачится. Группа, в которой он пел, была откровенно так себе, и, по их мнению, в ней не было ничего такого, за что стоило бы цепляться, да и к тому же, как выяснилось, Джонатан выступал вместе с ними всего-то пару месяцев. Однако он выслушал их предложение, но было вовсе непохоже, что он загорелся желанием его принять, чему, в общем-то, удивляться не стоило – с вокалистами всегда был напряг, и у него была возможность выбирать. Если гитариста, ударника или клавишника подыскать было относительно легко - их было пруд пруди, уж каких-никаких, то вокалистов всегда не хватало, и это нередко становилось большой проблемой для начинающих команд. Нет, ну найти какое-нибудь поющее чучело, чтобы поставить его за микрофон, конечно, было можно. Но этап, когда они делали это все только лишь для развлечения, уже был пройден, и если они хотели двигаться дальше и чего-то добиться – а они хотели, иначе чего ради они переехали в Лос-Анжелес? – то им был нужен хороший вокалист.  
Дэвис не ответил им ни да, ни нет и попросил немного времени, чтобы подумать, и Манки почему-то даже не сомневался, что это только отговорка, чтобы не отвечать отказом напрямик. Впрочем, чему тут удивляться? После концерта тебя отлавливают два типа, с которыми ты когда-то был знаком, но не видел уже несколько лет, и зовут присоединиться к какой-то там группе, нахально утверждая, что они намного круче той команды, в которой ты поешь сейчас. Это было, по меньшей мере, неожиданно. Шаффер был убежден, что скорее всего Дэвис, даже обдумав их предложение, откажется, но не слишком из-за этого не расстроился, в отличие от Уэлча, который, даже после того, как они вернулись в Лос-Анжелес, продолжал твердить о том, что им нужен именно этот парень.  
Джеймс был сильно удивлен тому, что когда несколько дней спустя по настоянию Хэда они все же раздобыли телефонный номер Дэвиса и позвонили ему, тот вдруг неожиданно сказал, что принимает их предложение, и уже через день приехал в Лос-Анжелес.  
Всем было интересно узнать, почему он вдруг согласился, но когда Дэвис им рассказал, они сначала даже не поверили ему, уж очень сильно его объяснение смахивало на бред. Он сообщил, что решил стать их вокалистом, потому что так ему велела сделать ясновидящая, к которой он обратился, не зная как ему поступить.  
\- Она сказала мне, что я буду тупицей, если не соглашусь, - рассказал Дэвис, - что произойдут какие-то кармические сдвиги и будет… ну, задница, короче, будет.  
Они все сидели в их крохотной студии, у них только что была первая репетиция вместе с Дэвисом, и Манки понимал, что он-то, пожалуй, все же был не прав, и этот парень - это что-то… интересное, по крайней мере, и видел, что все остальные явно разделяют его мнение.  
\- Задница будет кому? – неожиданно поинтересовался молчавший до этого Сильверия. - Тебе или нам?  
Взгляды всех обратились на их нового вокалиста.  
\- Ну… - Дэвис нервно почесал в голове. – Вообще-то, мне. Черт, а если правда?  
\- Короче, ты приехал потому, что какая-то гадалка наобещала тебе, что если ты этого не сделаешь, у тебя произойдет сдвиг в чакрах и случится какая-то хрень, - резюмировал Арвизу. – Дэвис, ты, случаем, прежде чем поссать сходить, с астрологом не советуешься? А то мало ли что, вдруг звезды не в том углу скучковались или унитаз не по фэн-шую стоит, еще как что-нибудь произойдет?  
\- Неа, - фыркнул Джонатан, - с этим я справляюсь самостоятельно.  
\- И ради нашей группы ты бросишь свой морг и своих ненаглядных жмуриков? – не отставал от него Арвизу. К тому времени они уже знали, что Дэвис работал ассистентом патологоанатома в городском морге Бейкерсфилда.  
Дэвис с некоторой растерянностью оглядел своих новых согруппников. Вроде они так настаивали, чтобы он перешел к ним, а не успел он этого сделать, как начинались проблемы.  
\- Гарф, отстань от него, - сказал Манки, посмотрев на Арвизу. – Ты тут ныл, когда же у нас, наконец, появится вокалист, так чего ты теперь его доканываешь? Он ведь так еще передумает, - усмехнулся он, взглянув на Дэвиса.  
\- Неа, - тот задумчиво отстукивал пальцами какой-то ритм по своим коленям, - не передумаю. Эта ясновидящая… она сказала мне, что если присоединюсь к вам, то меня ждет богатство и успех. Так что теперь я с вами, - он произнес это с застенчивой улыбкой, но во взгляде, который он бросил на Арвизу, сверкнула наглая усмешка.  
\- Я понял, - хмыкнул Реджи, - ты хочешь сказать, что нам теперь от тебя никак не отделаться.  
\- Ну вроде того, - ухмыльнулся в ответ Дэвис.  
Спустя неделю он переехал в Лос-Анжелес, чтобы окончательно присоединиться к их группе.  
Они вчетвером снимали квартиру, и Дэвис хотел поселиться с ними, но все комнаты были заняты, места для него не было, и он был не на шутку из-за этого огорчен, а потом Сильверия вдруг вспомнил, что у них под лестницей есть чулан. Чулан был крохотный и чуть ли не до потолка набит разной древней рухлядью, оставшейся после предыдущих жильцов, а они, после того, как поселились в этой квартире, нередко запихивали туда коробки из-под пиццы, когда им было лень выносить мусор, но где-то там, погребенная под грудой всякого хлама, стояла старая, но вполне пригодная для спанья кровать.  
Они предложили Дэвису поселиться в чулане скорее забавы ради, и Манки был уверен, что он откажется, но тот неожиданно согласился, и кое-как они выгребли оттуда барахло, чтобы ему было где переночевать. На следующее утро Дэвис вылез из своего чулана с клоками пыльной паутины в и без того не слишком опрятных волосах, из воспаленных глаз ручьями текли слезы, и, шмыгая покрасневшим носом, сморкаясь и почти непрерывно чихая, он пояснил, что у него "аллергия на пыль, ну и, короче, еще много на что". И Манки ходил в аптеку за таблетками – ну не дать же захлебнуться в соплях с таким трудом отысканному вокалисту, - а потом вдвоем с Дэвисом они полдня приводили в порядок его чулан, выгребая остатки хлама и убирая многолетнюю мохнатую паутину.  
И Дэвис так и жил в этом чулане все то время, что они записывали их первый альбомом, и Шаффер как-то раз ни с того ни с сего вдруг вспомнил все то, что он слышал о жизни Дэвиса в Бейкерсфилде и об его отношениях со своей семьей, и подумал – это как же сильно, должно быть, ему не хочется оставаться в одиночестве, если ради того, чтобы жить вместе со всеми, он согласен ютиться в крохотной каморке, где едва умещалась кровать и где даже в полный рост нельзя было выпрямиться, тем более уж такой дылде, как Хив.  
Дэвис быстро освоился в группе, и с каждым днем они лишь только убеждались, что с вокалистом им, наконец-то, повезло, и было хорошо, что больше не надо никого искать.  
Хэд гордился тем, что сумел откопать для группы такого фронтмена, и без конца рассказывал историю о том, как они с Манки его нашли, не в силах удержаться оттого, чтобы не похвастаться, что это именно он сумел углядеть в Дэвисе того, кто им был нужен.  
Сильверия был доволен, что с появлением в группе вокалиста они, наконец-то, стали заниматься делом, а не просто бездарно проводить время, обсуждая тёлок и наливаясь пивом.  
С Реджи Дэвис неплохо общался, когда дело касалось музыки, но в повседневной жизни у них постоянно происходили стычки, которые частенько заканчивались драками, и тогда Уэлчу вместе с Шаффером приходилось разнимать своих согруппников, но все понимали, что тут дело не в Джонатане, а в Арвизу с его преотвратительным характером.  
А Манки… Манки не мог определиться с ощущениями, которые вызывал у него Дэвис. В нем было что-то странное, какая-то червоточина - что именно это было, Шаффер точно описать бы не смог, но он явственно это чувствовал.  
Дэвиса мучили кошмары, и скоро они уже знали, что если он сидит ночью в гостиной, включив маленькую лампу, и попивает пиво, значит, ему снова приснился страшный сон. Если кто-нибудь составлял ему компанию, Хив рассказывал о том, что ему снилось. В его снах причудливо переплетались вскрытия, которые он проводил, когда работал в морге, разные случаи, в расследовании которых он принимал участие, героями его снов нередко становились общие знакомые из Бейкерсфилда - живые и уже умершие – и новые друзья из Лос-Анжелеса, и все это придавало его снам странную, извращенную, но вместе с тем осязаемую реалистичность. Дэвис с упоением рассказывал о том, что ему снилось, одновременно удивляясь и восхищаясь теми штуками, которые выкидывало его подсознание, и казалось, его нисколько не беспокоило, что он видит такие сны.  
Они все слушали его, открыв рот, но каждый думал про себя, что этот парень хоть и интересный, конечно, но полный псих, и понять его невозможно. Впрочем, Арвизу вскоре послал Дэвиса с его рассказами куда подальше, заявив, что согласно последним научным исследованиям, сумасшествие заразно, а в том, что у Джонатана с головой не все в порядке, сомневаться не приходится, и он, Арвизу, не имеет ни малейшего желания выслушивать весь этот бред.  
Но Манки поговорить с Хивом никогда не отказывался. Отчасти потому, что Дэвиса ему было немного жаль, и он думал, что если бы ему снилось что-нибудь такое, то он бы уже давным-давно свихнулся. Ну и плюс к тому, Манки, хоть и был согласен с Арвизу, что Дэвис – форменный псих, всегда любил фильмы ужасов, и Дэвис видел его интерес и, пересказывая ему свои сны, делал это так эмоционально, не пропуская ни одной самой ужасающей и мерзкой подробности, что слушать его было хоть и немного жутковато, но увлекательно. Нельзя было не заметить, что хотя самого Дэвиса страшилки, крутившиеся у него в голове, порой все же немного пугали, вместе с тем ему было самому любопытно, что же приснится ему в очередной раз.  
\- Ха, ужастик у тебя в голове, да еще и бесплатно, что может быть круче? – сказал он Манки как-то раз.  
\- Почему же ты тогда сидишь в гостиной, вместо того, чтобы досматривать вторую серию? - усмехнулся тот.  
\- Ну, бывает иногда… неприятно, - признал Дэвис и, зевая, почесал щеку.  
Но однажды ему приснился настолько страшный кошмар, что их всех разбудил его крик, и они вытащили ничего не соображающего от ужаса вокалиста в гостиную, и после долго его успокаивали и отпаивали виски – пива на этот раз явно было бы недостаточно, - но, сколько они не допытывались, что же такое ему привиделось, на этот раз он им так ничего и не рассказал. Наконец, он как будто пришел в себя, взгляд его уже не был таким загнанным, а руки, судорожно сжимавшие стакан с виски, перестали трястись. Он сказал им, что хочет еще немного посидеть, и Шаффер понимал, что Дэвису попросту страшно идти спать после того, что ему привиделось, что бы там это ни было. Все разошлись по своим спальням, но Манки медлил, все еще беспокоясь за Хива.  
\- Дэвис, ну так что же такое тебе приснилось? – они остались в гостиной вдвоем, и Шаффер спросил об этом просто так, не рассчитывая на ответ, ведь сколько они не пытали его до этого, все, что им удалось добиться, было: "Не спрашивайте меня, я не буду, не хочу об этом говорить!"  
Но сейчас Хив несколько мгновений не мигая в упор смотрел на Манки, а потом сказал:  
\- Мне приснилась твоя смерть.  
\- Ч-что? – гитарист отодвинулся и, нахмурившись, уставился на него.  
\- Я не знаю, что произошло с тобой там, в моем сне, - Дэвис разглядывал свои руки, поворачивая их к себе то тыльной стороной, то ладонями, как будто впервые их видел, и говорил странным, словно чужим голосом. – Я не помню, что случилось. Но ты… был мертв, а я должен был произвести вскрытие, как будто я снова работал в морге. Я был должен, понимаешь? Я не хотел этого делать, у меня в душе все кричало: "Нет!", а я все равно продолжал делать это, я не мог прекратить...  
Манки было жутко слышать, как Дэвис рассказывает об этом. "Что за хрень творится у этого парня в голове?", - в смятении думал он.  
\- Ты считаешь, что я псих, - это было утверждение, а не вопрос, и Джонатан взглянул на него с кривой улыбкой.  
\- Ну, в общем, да, – неловко усмехнувшись, признал Джеймс.  
\- Знаешь, я бы дал вырезать себе мозги, лишь бы забыть то, что я видел. Просто… это еще не все...  
"Господи, да что еще там может быть?" – Манки хотелось крикнуть Дэвису, чтобы он заткнулся, но в тоже время его мучило нестерпимое любопытство, и он знал, что даже если бы он не узнал этого сейчас, то все равно продолжил бы думать об этом и рано или поздно спросил бы Хива об этом.  
\- Сначала это было обычное вскрытие, - Джонатан вернулся к пристальному рассматриванию своих рук, - ну, да ты ведь не знаешь… В общем, я сделал все, что положено, а потом, когда я закончил, я не остановился… Потом я… просто резал твое тело на кусочки, на маленькие кусочки, будто делал фарш, и мне казалось, что это продолжается бесконечно…  
В какую-то минуту Манки жутко хотелось его ударить, и это желание было настолько сильным, что он с трудом сдержал себя. Какого хрена Дэвису снятся такие вещи про него?  
\- Я не знал, что это сон, - продолжал тот, - то есть, иногда, когда тебе что-то снится, ты все равно знаешь, что это только сон. Но в этот раз я был уверен, что это все происходит на самом деле. И, понимаешь, когда я делал все это, я не мог… ничего сказать, не мог произнести ни звука, как будто вообще не умел говорить, а потом, когда… все было закончено, я почувствовал, что это… пропало, что меня ничто не сдерживает, и тогда я закричал… вы это слышали, - Дэвис замолчал, невидяще глядя в пол. Потом он поднял голову, посмотрел на Манки, который так и не произнес ни слова, и снова опустил взгляд.  
\- Прости, что рассказал тебе. Я не должен был. Никому не хочется услышать такое, - он встал с дивана и, не глядя на Шаффера, ушел в свой чулан.  
Да, Дэвис парень неплохой, но однозначно псих, и с головой у него явно не все в порядке, да он еще к тому же и извращенец.  
Друзья из Бако, узнав, что Дэвис стал вокалистом их группы, рассказали Манки самые разные сплетни о нем, охотно вывалив на него кучу подробностей – он-де и пидор, да еще в придачу и шлюха – а на какие деньги он, по-твоему, жил, когда родители выставили его из дому? Вот то-то и оно, что все в курсе – на какие! Спроси кого хочешь, тебе каждый расскажет, все местные геи в друзьях у Дэвиса ходили, и дураку понятно, что одной дружбой там дело не ограничилось! Да все в городе прекрасно об этом знают! И мозги у Дэвиса на той его работе явно стали набекрень – шутка ли, пацану сразу после школы начинать работать в морге, да от такого и у взрослого крыша запросто поедет!  
После все этих рассказов Дэвиса о его снах, Шаффер был согласен, что работа ассистентом коронера на него явно сильно повлияла. А вот с остальным…  
Манки думал, что во всех этих сплетнях, доля правды, конечно, есть. Что-то такое… непристойное в Дэвисе было. Он говорил самые похабные вещи так легко и свободно, будто это было совершенно естественно и, нисколько не стесняясь, рассказывал им подробности секса со своими подружками. Но все же Шаффер не слишком верил во все те сплетни о Дэвисе – ну мало ли о чем треплются в провинциальном городке.  
Но вот когда он узнал, что их новый вокалист, в придачу ко всему, еще и красится…  
Как-то раз Шаффер зашел в ванную комнату, думая, что там никого нет, и обнаружил там Дэвиса. Тот сидел на бортике ванны, на раковине были расставлены баночки с косметикой, и Дэвис, закрыв один глаз, и глядя на себя в зеркало другим, пальцем старательно размазывал по веку светло-лиловые тени. Он заметил Манки, но нисколько не смутился из-за того, что его застали за таким занятием.  
\- Дэвис, – пробормотал Шаффер, отступая на шаг, - какого хрена ты делаешь?  
Нет, он, конечно, знал, что их вокалист был сдвинутым, но не до такой же степени! Впрочем, психи – они потому и психи, что выкидывают такие штуки, которых от них совсем не ждешь.  
\- Манки, - Дэвис поморщился и страдальчески закатил глаза, - ну хоть ты-то не будь занудой. Это ведь забавно, - он зачерпнул пальцем еще немного краски из баночки и начал намазывать ее на второе веко.  
Шаффер хотел уйти – в том, чтобы стоять здесь и смотреть на то, как Дэвис красится, тоже было что-то ненормальное, но он не мог этого сделать. От этого паршивца было не оторвать взгляда.  
"Да он и правда пидор!" – пронеслась в голове мысль.  
Дэвис закончил наносить тени, и теперь критически рассматривал свое отражение в зеркале, и Манки тоже против воли глядел на его раскрашенное лицо. Дэвис удовлетворенно хмыкнул, потом из стоящих на раковине разномастных тюбиков он выбрал помаду и, выкрутив нежно-розовый столбик, принялся уверенно красить губы.  
Манки наблюдал за тем, как Джонатан это делает, понимая, что лучше всего ему бы отсюда уйти, но тот как будто ничего не имел против его присутствия. И он остался.  
Намазав губы, Дэвис несколько раз сомкнул и разомкнул их, чтобы равномерно распределить помаду, мизинцем стер слегка размазавшуюся розовую линию в уголке рта и с самым что ни на есть довольным выражением лица принялся рассматривать свое отражение.  
"Уходи, - велел себе Манки. - Уходи отсюда. Что ты на него пялишься?" – говорил он себе, не двигаясь с места.  
Вдоволь налюбовавшись своей физиономией, Дэвис поднял взгляд и в зеркале встретился глазами с Манки, и вдруг подмигнул. Повернувшись, он несколько мгновений смотрел ему в лицо, а потом спросил:  
\- Хочешь, тебя тоже?  
\- Чего? – тупо переспросил Манки, не понимая, что Дэвис имеет в виду.  
\- Тебя тоже накрашу, - пояснил тот.  
\- Иди ты, – Шаффер поморщился.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - пожал плечами Дэвис. – Это прикольно. Давай? – он взглянул на Манки, слегка прищурив подведенные глаза.  
"Взгляд у него, как у потаскушки", - подумал гитарист.  
\- Ну? – Дэвис, наклонив голову набок, выжидающе смотрел на него.  
\- Ладно, - внезапно решился Джеймс. В конце концов, почему бы и нет?  
\- О! – Хив удивлено и весело взглянул на него. Похоже, он не слишком верил, что Шаффер согласится, но явно обрадовался, как будто ему предстояло что-то чертовски занятное.  
Манки присел рядом с ним на край ванны, уже жалея о том, что он согласился, и не понимая, как это произошло.  
\- Ну, давай уже, что ли, - он криво усмехнулся, пытаясь скрыть смущение.  
\- Не боись, - уверенно отозвался Дэвис. – Я из тебя сейчас такую принцессу сделаю.  
\- Крестная фея, бля, – пробормотал Манки.  
Дэвис встал перед ним и двумя пальцами приподнял его лицо за подбородок. У него в руках оказалась пушистая кисточка, и он принялся ею обмахивать его лицо, в воздухе закрутились легкие облачка пудры, и Манки закрыл глаза. Прикосновения кисточки были приятными, пудра приторно-сладко пахла, и от нее щекотало в носу, а потом кисточка исчезла, и вместо нее Манки ощутил прикосновение пальцев Дэвиса к своему лицу. Тот аккуратно и умело размазывал косметику по его векам, щекам, губам. Руки у Дэвиса были теплыми, а их прикосновение оказалось на удивление приятным.  
Манки не знал, как долго это продолжалось – когда закрываешь глаза, кажется, что время течет по-другому. Он даже начал слегка подремывать. Дэвис творил какую-то несусветную хрень с его лицом, и ему было немного страшно при мысли о том, что же он там делает, но в целом, было очень хорошо сидеть вот так и ни о чем не думать.  
\- Открой глаза, - голос Джонни вывел из его забытья.  
Манки с неохотой послушался и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда прямо перед ним оказалось раскрашенное лицо Дэвиса.  
"Хрень господня, да я же сейчас выгляжу, наверное, так же!" – с запоздалым ужасом подумал он.  
Шаффер хотелось взглянуть на себя в зеркало, но Джонатан не дал ему этого сделать, мягко положив ладонь ему на щеку.  
\- Подожди, - сказал он, - я еще не закончил.  
Понимая, что возражать уже поздно, Манки позволил ему подвести себе глаза и накрасить ресницы. Дэвис напоследок осторожно подтер пальцем чуть размазавшуюся подводку под правым глазом, потом отступил на шаг, окинул Шаффера критическим взглядом и расплылся в довольной ухмылке.  
\- Черт, Манки, да ты красотка! – воскликнул он.  
Шаффер повернул голову и, посмотрев на себя в зеркало, понял, что Джонни имел в виду, когда назвал его красоткой. С таким ярким и вульгарными макияжем – а Дэвис выбрал для него голубые тени для век и фиолетовую помаду – он стопроцентно пользовался бы успехом в каком-нибудь гей-клубе.  
Манки перевел взгляд на отражение Дэвиса и, глядя на них обоих, подумал, что они сейчас похожи на двух размалеванных шлюх с Сансета.  
Внезапно дверь распахнулась и в ванную ввалился Арвизу.  
\- Не обращайте на меня внимания, - проговорил он, на ходу расстегивая ширинку, - я только… - и в этот момент он их увидел.  
\- Еб твою мать! – Филди попятился, споткнулся о порог и грохнулся бы на пол, если бы не схватился обеими руками за косяк. – Пресвятая Дева! - пробормотал он, глядя на них во все глаза, и перекрестился, от неожиданности, очевидно, вспомнив, что он - католик.  
Несколько мгновений Арвизу молча рассматривал их. Дэвис был совершенно невозмутим, а Манки чувствовал, как у него тут же начали гореть щеки, и он подумал, хорошо хоть они были так нарумянены, что Филди вряд ли это заметит.  
Арвизу неожиданно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Тааак… - протянул он, глядя на Манки, - значит, этот пидор тебя совращает?  
\- Иди ты, - буркнул Шаффер, вперив взгляд в пол.  
\- Филди, котик, не надо звать меня пидором, - жеманно пропел Дэвис. Они с Арвизу посмотрели друг другу в глаза и внезапно оба расхохотались. Манки, хмурясь, переводил взгляд с одного на другого.  
\- Зайду-ка я, пожалуй, поссу как-нибудь в другой раз, - ухмыляясь, сказал Арвизу. – Слышь, голубки, вы бы это… дверь запирали, когда вам помиловаться охота. А то я не хочу на вас нарваться, когда вы будете трахаться!  
\- Мы не…- затряс головой Манки, но басист, уже не слушая его, вышел за дверь.  
Шаффер метнулся к раковине, рывком отвернул кран и начал умываться, в душе проклиная себя за то, что поддался на уговоры этого Дэвиса. Щеки у него пылали, и он чувствовал себя донельзя униженным. Господи, ну что за идиотская ситуация! Он намылил лицо и с силой тер его ладонями, но смыть косметику до конца у него так и не получилось, он только размазал ее по лицу. Кое-как смыв мыльную пену, Манки схватил полотенце и быстро вытерся – на ткани остались разноцветно-черные разводы. Дэвис наблюдал за всеми его действиями с каким-то насмешливым удивлением.  
\- Дурацкая была затея, – пробормотал Шаффер, чувствуя необходимым что-нибудь сказать, и выскочил из ванной.  
Это был единственный раз, когда Дэвису удалось соблазнить его на что-то подобное, и с тех пор он ничего такого Манки больше и не предлагал, очевидно, зная, что тот все равно ни за что не согласится. Но сам Дэвис время от времени устраивался со своей косметикой в ванной или где-нибудь еще и, накрасившись, потом ходил в таком виде по дому. Всех остальных, кроме Джеймса, это дико веселило, и хотя они по-прежнему Дэвиса не понимали, они даже как будто еще больше им гордились: мол, наш псих – всем психам псих, таких шизанутых еще поискать!  
Манки не мог не признать, что это, конечно, забавно, но слишком уж соблазнительно и даже – тьфу ты! – сексуально выглядел Дэвис в таком виде. Неужели никто, кроме него, этого не замечал?  
Дэвис одновременно и притягивал, и отталкивал его, а скоро Шаффер стал его немного побаиваться, потому что этот ненормальный явно проявлял к нему интерес. Манки не знал, куда деваться от этих кажущихся застенчивыми, но на самом деле таких похотливых взглядов и от прикосновений Дэвиса. Каждый раз, где бы они ни были – дома ли, в студии, у друзей, тот всегда садился рядом с ним, и не просто рядом, а близко, слишком близко, и его рука как будто невзначай касалась то его плеча, то колена.  
Манки все это напрягало. У него с их вокалистом самого начала сложились хорошие отношения, и пусть Дэвис без сомнения с прибабахом - да еще с каким! - но парень он неплохой, а в том, что для группы он просто находка, они с каждым днем все больше и больше убеждались. Так какого же хрена ему еще не хватает? Если уж Дэвису охота лапать мужиков или что б его лапали – ну так в Лос-Анжелесе с этим никаких проблем. Шаффер уже давно убедился, что это город вовсе не ангелов, а психопатов и извращенцев, сдвинутых на самой разной почве.  
Но Дэвиса явно тянуло именно к Манки. Его ничуть не смущало то, что у гитариста были девушки (правда, ни одна из его подружек пока еще не задержалась надолго), да и сам Дэвис тоже нередко приводил в квартиру разных цыпочек и уединялся с ними в своем чулане. Однако в остальное время он продолжал липнуть именно к Шафферу, причем делал это исподволь, так, что явного повода его послать у Манки не было… Не было до тех пор, пока однажды ночью он не проснулся и обнаружил сидящего на краю свой постели Дэвиса, который самым будничным тоном предложил ему потрахаться.  
\- Нет? – переспросил Хив, когда Манки, еще даже толком не проснувшись, велел ему убираться к черту, и по его тону было ясно, что он нисколько не верит, что тот говорит это всерьез.  
\- Нет! - рявкнул Шаффер и, схватив Дэвиса за шкирку, вытолкал вон из своей спальни и захлопнул за ним дверь, радуясь про себя, что у него появился законный повод сделать это и что ситуация, наконец, прояснилась. Он жалел только о том, что от неожиданности все те слова, которые он мог бы высказать Джонатану по этому поводу, пришли ему в голову лишь некоторое время спустя.  
Тот к случившемуся отнесся как будто спокойно и на следующее утро разговаривал с Манки как ни в чем не бывало. После этого Дэвис липнуть к нему вроде бы перестал, и Шаффер был этому несказанно рад, потому что к тому времени не только он, но и все остальные в группе заметили, что тот к нему явно неравнодушен. Но если над вокалистом никто из-за этого не насмехался – ну чего с психа-то взять? – то возможности подколоть Манки они не упускали, и это понемногу начинало его раздражать. Если у Дэвиса творится в голове непонятно что, он-то тут причем?  
Хив больше не лез к нему с такими предложениями, да и вообще стал общаться с ним несколько более ровно, но лишь только до тех пор, пока они не закончили запись альбома. Как только они отправились в тур в поддержку диска, все началось по-новой. Турне и без того было той еще нервотрепкой, ведь это были их первые гастроли и поначалу им было сложно приспособиться к постоянным переездам, и Манки, как и все, тоже и уставал, и изрядно волновался, а тут еще в придачу ко всему этот Дэвис с этими его не то приставаниями, не то не пойми с чем. В турне это все усугублялось тем, что деться от Дэвиса было попросту некуда. Ну куда, скажите, можно спрятаться, если ты путешествуешь в крохотном фургоне вместе с сумасшедшим, который твердо намерен затащить тебя в постель?  
Манки был уверен, что только то, что в фургоне, помимо них с Дэвисом находилось еще четверо парней, сдерживало того от решительных действий. Поэтому Хив ничего не предпринимал. Он просто смотрел. Смотрел постоянно, неотступно, и Шафферу казалось, что он все время ощущает на себе взгляд его темных глаз. Дэвис наблюдал за ним, как кошка за мышиной норой. Чаще всего его взгляд был ленивый, ласкающий, выжидающий, а еще в нем явственно читалась усмешка – мол, ну и долго ты собираешься ломаться? Рано или поздно я тебя все равно заполучу. Но иногда в глазах Дэвиса вспыхивала такая неприкрытая голодная похоть, что Манки становилось неприятно и даже слегка жутковато. Однако в то же время он не мог не признаться хотя бы самому себе: это откровенное, ничем не прикрытое желание задевало в его душе какую-то иррациональную, животную, не поддающуюся контролю разума струну, и он не мог не думать – а что, если?.. Манки злился на Дэвиса за то, что тот вызвал у него такие мысли, но ничего с собой поделать не мог. А по глазам Хива он видел, что эти его мысли не были для того тайной, и от этого он злился и на себя, и на этого чертова извращенца еще больше.  
В крохотном, тесном фургоне было четыре спальных места в задней части – по две полки с каждой стороны, и еще две раскладывающиеся койки спереди. Получилось так, что Манки занимал одну из нижних полок из тех четырех, а Дэвис занимал верхнюю полку напротив. Чертова господня срань! Когда они усаживались в этот фургон перед отправлением в турне, Манки и в голову не могло прийти, что такая диспозиция окажется для него большой проблемой, иначе он никогда не выбрал бы такое место для спанья. Дэвис, лежа на своей полке, непрерывно пялился на него, и Шафферу казалось, что все то время, что они проводили в фургоне, он только этим и занимался. Манки чувствовал на себе его взгляд во время долгих и нудных переездов из города в город, и когда бы он не проснулся, первое, что он видел, подняв голову с подушки, опять были глаза Дэвиса, неотступно следящие за ним.  
"Я так скоро психом похлеще него стану", - думал Манки и понимал, что дело в большей степени было даже не в этом разглядывании, а в тех мыслях, которые у него из-за этого возникали.  
Он хотел поменяться с кем-нибудь местами, да вот только с кем? Лучше всего, конечно, было бы поменяться с Сильверией или Ларри, которые спали в передней части салона. Ларри был менеджером группы, а также по совместительству водителем, поваром, строгой нянькой, которая следила за тем, чтобы они не пили чересчур много и были в состоянии выступать, и доброй феей, являющейся на утро после очередной попойки с ящиком пива под мышкой. Ларри любил поговорить, и они с Сильверией как-то очень быстро нашли общий язык и сутки напролет без умолку трепались непонятно о чем. Джеймс был уверен, что ни один из них не согласится поменяться с ним местами, но в то же время думал, что, пожалуй, это и к лучшему. Перспектива целыми днями находиться рядом с ни на минуту не прекращающим стрекотать менеджером и поддерживать разговор его ни сколько не прельщала. С другой стороны, Сильверия был таким занудным, что от него у Манки зубы сводило от скуки, и сидеть рядом с ударником ему тоже совсем не хотелось. Уж лучше это молчаливое разглядывание Дэвиса – так ему казалось поначалу, однако чем дольше они были в дороге, тем больше Манки не знал, куда деваться. Он чувствовал себя осажденной крепостью и видел, что Дэвис уверен, что рано или поздно, атакой или измором, но он все равно добьется своего.  
"Ну почему Джонни не заклинило на ком-нибудь еще?" – чуть ли не с отчаянием думал Манки. Например, на Арвизу. Реджи прибил бы Дэвиса, едва только тот начал бы бросать в его сторону блудливые взгляды, и не было бы больше никаких проблем, если не считать того, что они снова остались бы без вокалиста.  
Но нет же, этому засранцу нужен именно Шаффер, который, лежа на своей полке, даже отвернувшись к стене, чувствовал, что в этот момент Дэвис опять на него смотрит. Господи, ну куда бы деться от его взгляда?  
Полку под Дэвисом занимал Арвизу, и поменяться с ним было бы самым лучшим вариантом – ну не будет же Дэвис проводить день-деньской, свесившись вниз башкой, только для того, чтобы пялиться на него. Но Арвизу - упрямый, несговорчивый ублюдок, и Манки понимал, что тот непременно потребует, чтобы он объяснил, зачем ему это надо, и ни за что не согласится, если он не придумает что-нибудь правдоподобное и убедительное, а ничего такого он выдумать не мог. Но и безо всяких объяснений Реджи мог догадаться об истинных причинах, а становиться объектом его насмешек Манки совершенно не хотелось. После того случая в ванной Арвизу и без того изрядно его допекал и не упускал возможности его подколоть, и если бы он сообразил, что перебраться на другое спальное место Шаффер хочет лишь для того, чтобы Дэвис не смог его не разглядывать, то тем более бы не согласился – просто для того, чтобы вдосталь получить удовольствие от этой ситуации, ну и плюс к тому у него появился бы еще один повод для колкостей.  
А поменяться с Хэдом, который занимал полку над Шаффером, означало оказаться прямо напротив этого психа Дэвиса, и тому, если он захочет прикоснуться к Манки, для этого будет достаточно просто протянуть руку. А еще – и от этой мысли Манки становилось так страшно, что его начинало подташнивать – он сам, если захочет, тоже сможет запросто прикоснуться к Дэвису.  
"Ебаный извращенец! – думал Шаффер, сам не зная, кого он имеет в виду - Дэвиса или себя. - Ну какого хрена я об этом думаю?" – он застонал вслух и, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, натянул повыше одеяло, укрываясь им чуть ли не с головой.  
Услышав приглушенный стон, Дэвис, который в это время валялся на своей полке, с которой ему открывался такой замечательный обзор, повернул голову и взглянул на огромный кокон на полке внизу – лишь по торчащим спутанным дрэдам можно было догадаться, что это Манки, по уши завернувшийся в одеяло.  
Дэвис захлопнул детективчик, который он почитывал в дороге и, отложив книжку в сторону, закинул руки за голову, прикрыл глаза, и на его губах появилась довольная и мечтательная улыбка. Вот уже в который раз с тех пор, как началось турне, он подумал о том, какой же он молодец, что еще до того, как они отправились в путь, сообразил немного подсуетиться и договорился поменяться местами с Сильверией.

ххх

Само турне, конечно, было достаточно напряженным, но больше всего Манки измотала эта постоянная игра в гляделки с Дэвисом. За это время Шаффер, казалось, успел досконально изучить, каким может быть взгляд этого чертова психа. Порой он был мягким, ласкающим и даже – черт бы его побрал! – нежным. Иногда он становился до такой степени похотливым, что Манки, против воли, чувствовал возбуждение. От этого неприкрытого желания, которое тягучими волнами перекатывалось в глазах Дэвиса, в голове у Шаффера проносились молниеносные, смутные, но вполне однозначные картинки, от которых перехватывало дыхание и вставало так, что порой приходилось себя чуть ли не за руку хватать, чтобы не начать дрочить в фургоне прямо при всех. "И кто из нас после этого извращенец?" – мрачно думал он, пытаясь отогнать наваждение прочь.  
И тогда взгляд Дэвиса снова менялся. Словно удостоверившись, что тело Манки реагировало на его посыл именно так, как он этого хотел, не зависимо от того, желал ли этого сам Манки или нет, Дэвис отводил на мгновение взгляд, а когда он снова поднимал на него глаза, в них легко читалась насмешка.  
"Ну что, опять скажешь, что ты меня не хочешь? Ну да, конечно! Расскажи это кому-нибудь другому. Смешно смотреть, как ты ломаешься".  
Джеймс как будто слышал у себя в голове его голос, с легкой издевкой растягивающий слова.  
А потом во взгляде Дэвиса опять что-то менялось, и когда он снова смотрел на Манки, тот видел, что от насмешки не оставалось и следа, а ей на смену приходило то, что он не мог назвать иначе, как обещанием.  
"Тебе же хорошо уже оттого, что я на тебя просто смотрю, ведь так? Всего одно слово, и ты получишь все, что захочешь. Можешь даже ничего не говорить, просто посмотри на меня, я все пойму по твоим глазам. Ты не пожалеешь, поверь мне…"  
И Манки отворачивался, сопротивляясь тому, чтобы принять это непроизнесенное вслух предложение, но к концу турне эта игра в кошки-мышки совсем его вымотала. Ему казалось, что если бы не девушки-группиз, с которыми всегда можно было сбросить напряжение, он бы уже давным-давно сдался. Он был страшно рад, когда они, наконец, вернулись домой в Лос-Анжелес хотя бы потому, что можно было спокойно спать в своей кровати, не опасаясь, что, проснувшись, наткнешься на выжидающий взгляд наглых карих глаз.

ххх

Едва оказавшись дома, они, даже не успев толком отдохнуть, приступили к записи второго альбома. Продюсер торопил их, настаивая на том, что надо ковать железо пока горячо, и в полной мере воспользоваться тем, что они были на волне их первого успеха.  
В это время они уже не жили все вместе, заработанные деньги позволили каждому снимать отдельную квартиру, но домой они попадали редко, потому что почти круглые сутки проводили в студии, и для Шаффера это в первую очередь означало, что рядом с ним опять находился Дэвис.  
Манки видел, что тот не собирается отступать, наоборот, теперь он шаг за шагом, медленно, осторожно, но настойчиво завоевывал новую территорию – прикосновения.  
Дэвис садился совсем близко к нему, хотя на диване было полно свободного места, клал ладонь на его колено, прикасался к его плечу, когда они что-нибудь обсуждали. Обычно он делал это словно невзначай, но иногда, прежде чем сделать что-то такое, он смотрел на Манки и в его глазах без труда читался вопрос: "Можно?"  
И каждый раз Шаффер знал, что Дэвис находил это разрешение в его глазах, и сам не знал, почему позволяет ему это.  
"Потому что это… приятно. И необычно. И интересно", – признавался он самому себе. Но он знал, что в любом случае не собирается заходить дальше того, что происходило сейчас. Он понимал, что из-за того, что он потворствует Дэвису, тот может вообразить себе невесть что, но даже эта мысль не могла заставить его прекратить эту странную игру.  
Так продолжалось все то время, что они работали над своим вторым альбом, а после его выхода они снова отправились в турне. Шаффер видел, что Дэвис, пожалуй, вот только сейчас начинает по-настоящему раскрываться, видел, как тот постепенно начинает осознавать, какую власть он имеет над толпой. До этого Дэвис не относился к этому всерьез, но теперь он начал входить во вкус, и поэтому это турне было совершенно безумным. Он выдумывал и вытворял самые невероятные вещи, и что бы он не делал, это только еще больше распаляло фанатов. Казалось, у него миллионы идей – на счет музыки, выступлений, самых ненормальных, сумасшедших идей в духе Дэвиса, вроде того, чтобы для концерта над сценой в причудливых позах развесить надутых резиновых кукол из секс-шопа.  
На самого Дэвиса во время выступлений смотреть, наверное, было жутковато, думал Манки, пытаясь представить, как они выглядят со стороны. Дэвис выглядел непристойно - пожалуй, вот только так Шаффер смог бы описать свои ощущения. Он как будто не делал ничего слишком уж неприличного и дело было вовсе не в паре оскорбительных жестов и телодвижений, а в его неприкрытой, откровенной эмоциональности. Дэвис срывал все до единого покровы со своих чувств, мыслей и ощущений, как будто сдирал с себя кожу. Слушая его, когда он пел, кричал, плакал, умолял, ругался, было невозможно оставаться в стороне. На сцене его трясло, он, казалось, порой едва держался на ногах, его жесткая, ненормальная, рваная грация завораживала, он был диким и сумасбродным.  
На концертах Манки и сам всегда впадал в какое исступленное, полубессознательное состояние, а сейчас он к тому же заряжался от Дэвиса его сумасшедшей энергией. Но, несмотря на это, во время выступлений Шаффер видел и слегка охреневшее лицо Арвизу, как бы тому не хотелось казаться невозмутимым, видел довольную и вместе с тем немного ошарашенную ухмылку Сильверии. Манки понимал, что не только он замечал эту силу, эту энергию, эту власть, которую Дэвис ощутил в себе и которой он только-только учился управлять. Чертов сукин сын Хэд оказался прав, невъебенно прав, когда так настойчиво доказывал, что им нужен именно этот парень! Черт возьми, неужели уже тогда, в том паршивом клубе в Бако Уэлч сумел углядеть в Дэвисе все это, предугадать, что когда-нибудь он станет таким, и где же были его, Манки, глаза, если он только сейчас это заметил?!  
Однако турне состояло не только из выступлений, но и из повседневной жизни - а в ней продолжались эти как будто случайные прикосновения со стороны Дэвиса, и Манки по-прежнему не препятствовал ему, но сам он до Дэвиса дотрагиваться избегал. Хотя к нему хотелось прикасаться.  
Высокий и стройный, пожалуй, даже чересчур худой, он в то же время не казался костлявым, наоборот, линии его тела были такие мягкие и плавные, что даже наводили на мысль о женских формах. Его тело было гибким, гладким… красивые тонкие руки, округлая линия живота, длинные ноги – к Дэвису неудержимо тянуло прикоснуться, погладить, приласкать. Но вместе с тем при одной мысли об этом Манки затапливало такое отвращение, что даже подташнивать начинало – до того было противно даже думать об этом, но при этом он понимал, что отвращение чувствует скорее даже не к Дэвису, а к самому себе. И он не сомневался, что Джонатан знает об этих его мыслях и эмоциях, и удивлялся – ну неужели даже это не способно его оттолкнуть? Но тот как будто не обращал на это никакого внимания, и Манки думал, что, быть может, его это и правда не волновало.  
А потом Дэвис его поцеловал. Они остались в автобусе вдвоем, о чем-то разговаривали – о предстоящем концерте, о какой-то ерунде. Дэвис, как ни странно, сидел далеко от него, и взгляд у него сегодня был самым обычным, только слегка уставшим. А потом он вдруг как-то оказался совсем близко, и Шаффер не успел даже ничего понять, как губы Хива прижались к его губам. Поцелуй продлился всего лишь мгновенье, потому что в следующую же секунду Манки оттолкнул Дэвиса от себя и вскочил на ноги.  
\- Какого хрена, Хив?! – заорал он, вытирая рот рукой. – Совсем рехнулся, придурок?!  
Дэвис откинулся на спинку диванчика, закинул ногу на ногу, быстро посмотрел на Шаффера и сразу же опустил взгляд на сцепленные на колене руки.  
\- Я, может, и псих, – нервно покусывая нижнюю губу, сказал он. – Но зато псих последовательный, и знаю, чего хочу, – он поднял голову и взглянул Манки в лицо. – Почему ты позволяешь мне делать… все это, а потом вдруг ни с того ни с сего начинаешь возмущаться?  
Несколько мгновений Джеймс в упор смотрел на него, потом сказал:  
\- Перестань, Дэвис… Я не знаю, что ты там себе вообразил…  
\- И то, что у тебя на меня встает, тоже я придумал?  
\- Да! Не подходи ко мне, Дэвис, не подходи ко мне больше, ты понял?!  
Развернувшись, он быстро вышел из автобуса и захлопнул за собой дверь с такой силой, что вся огромная махина содрогнулась. Он был зол на Дэвиса. Какого черта он это сделал?! Джеймсу казалось, что они нашли в их отношениях некое положение равновесия, удовлетворяющее их обоих, так какого черта Дэвису понадобилось нарушать статус-кво?  
"Да я сам идиот! – злился Манки на себя. – Глупо было думать, что Дэвису хватит поглаживаний по коленке и что в один прекрасный день он снова не предложит мне свою задницу…"  
Но он понимал, что сколько бы он не злился на Дэвиса, тот был прав – он и правда позволял Дэвису прикасаться к нему и у того были все основания полагать, что он может рассчитывать на что-то большее.  
После этого случая Дэвис будто сорвался с цепи. Безумства, начинаясь на сцене, продолжались в жизни. Почти все время он был либо пьян, либо под кайфом. Вместе с музыкантами еще нескольких групп, с которыми они выступали в этом турне, Дэвис устраивал попойки, которые скорее следовало бы назвать оргиями. На эти вечеринки Манки не ходил, избегая лишний раз встречаться с Дэвисом, да идея группового секса его вовсе не привлекала, и если ему хотелось потрахаться, то он подцеплял готовую на все девчонку – а с этим не было никаких проблем, – и уединялся с ней там, где никто не мог им помешать. Но от музыкантов других групп Манки узнавал о том, что Дэвис вытворял на тех вечеринках, они рассказывали об этом со смесью восхищения и отвращения, и Манки из-за всего этого почему-то еще больше на него злился. Какого хрена? Разбитое сердце, что ли, чтобы так себя вести?  
И он ловил себя на мысли, что снова с нетерпением ждет, когда же, наконец, закончится это турне, и они вернутся в Лос-Анжелес.

ххх

Последний концерт был отыгран, и им предстояло вернуться домой. Пьянка, устроенная по этому случаю в каком-то дрянном городском баре, была куда разгульней, чем все предыдущие. На этой вечеринке Дэвис немало выпил, но к Манки и близко не подходил и даже не смотрел в его сторону, и Шаффер неожиданно понял, что ему не хватает этого тягучего, слегка насмешливого, ласкающего взгляда, который раньше повсюду следовал за ним. А потом Дэвис вообще куда-то исчез, Манки оглядывал бар, пытаясь его отыскать, но его нигде не было, и он чувствовал смутное беспокойство и злился на себя – ну какое ему дело до того, куда запропастился Дэвис? Зная его, Манки понимал, что тот сейчас может быть где угодно и с кем угодно. Он сам не знал, почему так хочет найти его, но настроение веселиться куда-то пропало, хотелось только увидеть Хива, чтобы удостовериться, что с ним все в порядке, а потом уйти отсюда. Но тот словно сквозь землю провалился. Джеймс посидел немного, заливая в себя пиво, а потом внезапно решил, что с него хватит, и что он сейчас вернется в автобус и ляжет спать, и не будет думать о Дэвисе и беспокоиться о том, где он и не случилось ли с ним чего. Манки залпом допил свое пиво, бросил на стойку пару баксов и направился к выходу из бара, но перед уходом решил завернуть в туалет.  
Сортир оказался под стать всему заведению – грязный, омерзительно воняющий, с замызганными зеркалами и перекошенными кранами, с надсадным хрипом выплевающими ржавую воду.  
За дверью одной их кабинок раздавались легко узнаваемые булькающие звуки – кого-то явно рвало, а судя по кроссовке на ноге сидящего на полу человека, которая виднелась в просвет под дверью, там находился Дэвис.  
Манки сам не ожидал, что у него до такой степени полегчает на душе оттого, что он его все-таки нашел, хотя Дэвису сейчас явно было плохо. Манки помедлил немного, не зная, как поступить, но потом все же решил, что Хиву, быть может, нужно помочь. Он подошел к двери и потянул ее на себя. Дверь оказалась незаперта, и он увидел, что не ошибся, и в кабинке действительно был Дэвис. Он сидел на изгаженном полу рядом с грязным унитазом, вцепившись руками в бортики, и в тот момент, когда Шаффер открыл дверь, его снова вывернуло наизнанку, и он даже не заметил, что кто-то нарушил его уединение. Наконец, приступ рвоты прошел, Дэвис напоследок еще раз сплюнул, трясущейся рукой убрал со лба взмокшие, спутанные пряди волос и лишь тогда почувствовал, что рядом с ним кто-то стоит. Дэвис обернулся, и на его лицу пробежала гримаса, когда он увидел, кто это был.  
Выглядел Хив прескверно – изжелта-бледная, будто восковая кожа, покрытая испариной, лиловые синяки под глазами, вздувшиеся вены на лбу и на висках и совершенно безумный взгляд. Похоже, дело не ограничилось только спиртным, понял Шаффер.  
Дэвис не произнес ни слова, он тяжело дышал и молча смотрел на Манки. В его глазах плескалась злость, и под его взглядом тот растерялся и позабыл все, что хотел сказать. Они смотрели друг на друга, и Манки казалось, что это продолжается долго, бесконечно долго. Ему хотелось, чтобы Дэвис что-нибудь сказал, потому что сам он не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, хотел, что бы кто-нибудь сюда вошел, чтобы хоть что-нибудь произошло - что угодно, лишь бы только прервать это невыносимо тягостное молчание.  
Внезапно лицо Дэвиса исказилось, он дернулся вперед, приоткрыв рот, и снова наклонился к унитазу, по мышцам горла пробежала волна, но его так и не вырвало, и он, хрипло дыша и дрожа всем телом, опирался локтями на унитаз.  
\- Джонни, давай, я тебе помогу, - Манки шагнул к нему, но Дэвис резко обернулся и посмотрел на него с такой яростью, что тот, наклонившись было к нему, отпрянул и отступил на шаг.  
\- Отвали, - прохрипел Дэвис. – Проваливай отсюда. Убирайся к черту.  
\- Джонни, - Манки сам не понимал, почему продолжает настаивать после того, как его без обиняков послали куда подальше, но бросить Дэвиса здесь он не мог.  
Хив вцепился обеими руками в бортики толчка и попытался встать, но смог лишь только слегка приподняться и сразу же тяжело осел на пол, с шумом втягивая в себя воздух.  
\- Хив, давай я помогу тебе, - решительно начал Шаффер, но осекся, когда Дэвис снова бросил на него ненавидящий взгляд.  
\- Пошел вон, я сказал! Ты что, глухой? - прохрипел он.  
Манки почувствовал, что начинает злиться – Дэвис сидит в обнимку с им же самим заблеванным унитазом, а все равно продолжает играть в свои дурацкие игры! – но уходить не собирался. И Дэвис, очевидно, это понял. Ненависть из его взгляда вдруг пропала, и осталась лишь холодная, расчетливая злость. Он окинул Манки оценивающим взглядом, и тот почувствовал себя жутко неуютно. А потом Дэвис, все также не отрывая глаз от его лица, сунул руку в унитаз, зачерпнул пригоршню блевотины, поднес ко рту и слизнул с ладони.  
Манки попятился, не в силах отвести взгляд. К горлу подступила тошнота, и он подумал, что его сейчас тоже вывернет прямо на грязный кафельный пол. Он зажал рот рукой и все так же пятясь отступал, пока не оказался у двери, и лишь тогда он развернулся и выбежал из туалета, но перед этим успел заметить, как в глазах Дэвиса, обращенных к нему, мелькнула удовлетворенная и презрительная усмешка.

ххх

\- Один поцелуй.  
\- Что? – переспросил Манки.  
Они вдвоем сидели в гостиной у Хива, и с тех пор, как группа вернулась из турне, это был первый раз, когда они встретились. После той приснопамятной ночи в клубе они не перемолвились и десятком слов. Всю обратную дорогу Манки сначала спал, потом уже заставлял себя спать, а когда они оказались в Лос-Анжелесе, быстренько забрал свои вещи и смотался домой. Группа решила послать к черту продюсера и устроить себе небольшие каникулы, и сейчас каждый проводил свободное время так, как ему хотелось. После долгого турне они все вовсе не горели желанием видеть друг друга, и Манки лишь только изредка перезванивался с остальными, но с Дэвисом он даже по телефону не разговаривал ни разу.  
Но сегодня утром тот сам позвонил ему и попросил приехать. И Шаффер, ощущая себя безвольной тряпкой, согласился, потому что как он ни старался, от мыслей о Джонатане отделаться так и не смог. Ну а еще ему было… любопытно. У него не было ни одной идеи насчет того, чего стоит ждать от Дэвиса на этот раз.  
А тот, не тратя время на долгие разговоры, предложил ему поцеловаться, и Манки сам не понимал, о чем он думал, когда согласился приехать, но уходить почему-то не спешил.  
\- Один поцелуй, - повторил Дэвис, глядя ему в лицо. Взгляд темных глаз был напряженным и сосредоточенным, но Хив не казался чересчур взволнованным, скорее, он выглядел так, будто делал ему деловое предложение.  
\- То есть? – спросил Манки, невольно перенимая от Дэвиса сухую и деловитую манеру этого странного разговора.  
\- Один поцелуй, но по нормальному, по-настоящему. То есть, ты не будешь уворачиваться, бить меня по морде и орать: "Убери от меня свои руки, грязный пидор!", в общем, не будешь изображать из себя девственницу. Просто позволишь мне себя поцеловать. Я со своей стороны обещаю не лапать тебя за задницу и вообще буду вести себя прилично. Только один поцелуй, и ничего больше.  
Манки уставился на Дэвиса. В том, что, несмотря на разные дурацкие выходки, здравого смысла у него было куда больше, чем могло показаться тем, кто не слишком хорошо его знал, Манки уже успел убедиться давным-давно. И сейчас у него возникло подозрение, что Дэвис разработал новую тактику для своей едва ли не военной кампании под названием "Затащи Манки Шаффера в постель" и теперь пытается применить ее на практике.  
\- Да иди ты к черту! – внезапно заявил Дэвис.  
Манки с удивлением воззрился на него.  
\- Не собираюсь я покушаться на твою честь и предлагать свою задницу в твое безраздельное пользование, - Хив раздраженно поморщился. – Все твои мысли у тебя на лице написаны, - пояснил он.  
\- Тогда зачем тебе это надо? – Шаффер в который раз подумал, что Дэвиса ему никогда не понять.  
\- Затем, что мне самому это надоело, - тот яростно потер нос рукой. - Я не знаю, почему меня переклинило на тебе. Я и сам хочу, чтобы это прекратилось, но не могу ничего с собой поделать. Ты думаешь, мне самому нравится, что я только и о тебе думаю, хотя прекрасно знаю, что тебя от меня с души воротит…  
Манки хотел было возразить, что это не так, но память тут же услужливо подсунула ему воспоминание о том, что произошло в последнюю ночь их гастрольного тура. Он ясно увидел Дэвиса, сидящего на полу в грязном сортире и слизывающего с ладони собственную блевотину, и к горлу вновь подкатила тошнота, как бывало всякий раз, когда он вспоминал об этом. Но сейчас Манки вдруг… понял, что ли, почему Дэвис так себя вел. Раньше он не воспринимал все эти его приставания всерьез, считал всего лишь очередной бредовой Дэвисовой идеей, относился к этому как игре и только сейчас неожиданно осознал, что Хиву-то, наверное, приходилось нелегко.  
\- Я подумал, что если я получу то, что хочу, я перестану об этом думать, - продолжал Дэвис. – То есть, это не совсем, конечно, то, чего я хотел бы, но все же лучше хоть что-то, чем вовсе ничего. Просто, - тут он ухмыльнулся, - я вот думаю, может меня так на тебе клинит как раз потому, что ты единственный, кого я хотел, но я не смог заполучить? Я не знаю, ну а вдруг я на самом-то деле тебя хочу только потому, что у меня не вышло тебя уломать? Вот поэтому я сейчас тебе и это предлагаю - вдруг мне совсем не понравится и это не то, что мне нужно? И тогда я успокоюсь, выброшу все это из головы и перестану о тебе думать…  
К этому моменту вся та деловая сосредоточенность, с которой Дэвиса начал этот разговор, слетела с него напрочь, и он, откинувшись на спинку дивана, избегал смотреть на Манки, в то время как его пальцы нервно теребили край футболки, потом перебежали на ремень джинсов, пока, наконец, он не сцепил их в замок и не устроил на коленях.  
\- Будешь жить спокойно, я обещаю, - добавил он, внимательно разглядывая развесистые банты, которыми были завязаны шнурки на его кроссовках. – Я в твою сторону даже смотреть не буду.  
Теперь это уже не было похоже на непонятный ход какой-то замысловатой тактики, существующей в голове у Дэвиса. Он явно говорил искренне, и Манки против воли вдруг ощутил сожаление оттого, что вся эта странная история, похоже, подошла к концу. И ему стало даже как-то грустно, и это было глупо, ведь ему до смерти хотелось, чтобы Джонни, наконец, надоело к нему приставать - и вот ему надоело, но Манки почему-то совсем этому не обрадовался.  
\- Нууу… ладно, - протянул он и сам удивился тому разочарованию, которое прозвучало в его голосе.  
Дэвис вздохнул – не то с грустью, не то с облегчением, и взглянул на Шаффера, и в его глазах тот увидел едва заметный отблеск скрытого удовлетворения, как будто этот поганец вовсе и не сомневался, что так или иначе он его уломает.  
\- Ну? – требовательно произнес Дэвис и посмотрел на него так, что Манки сразу понял, что все уже решено, ему никак не отвертеться и, что еще странней – и страшней! – идти на попятную даже не сильно-то и хотелось.  
\- Ну… давай уже, - проговорил Шаффер внезапно охрипшим голосом и облизнул губы – неосознанно, даже не успев подумать, что делает, и ему сразу стало стыдно за этот жест, как будто это он теперь Дэвиса соблазнял, хотя делать этого он уж точно не собирался. Ведь не собирался же?  
Не отрывая взгляда от лица Манки, Дэвис медленно передвинулся к нему, вроде бы совсем ненамного, но как-то вдруг сразу оказался рядом, его бедро прижалось к бедру Манки, и их колени тоже соприкоснулись, но коленку Дэвис тут же отодвинул.  
Черт! Была бы это девушка, все было бы в тысячу, в миллион раз проще! Но никакой девушки здесь не было, и Манки уже не был уверен, так ли уж ему хотелось, чтобы она была. Зато здесь был Джонатан Дэвис, который невесть каким образом сумел его убедить, что им непременно нужно разок поцеловаться, чтобы он, Дэвис, смог выбросить эту идею из головы раз и навсегда. И вот поэтому теперь над каждым движением, которое обычно делается само собой, так, что этого и не замечаешь, приходилось задумываться, и все это было похоже на передвижение по болоту, когда каждый шаг нужно делать очень осторожно, иначе провалишься в трясину.  
Манки внезапно разозлился. Какого черта? Целоваться всегда было охота Дэвису, но никак не ему, вот и нечего волноваться о том, как это происходит. В конце концов, тот ведь сам ему сказал, что делает это лишь потому, что хочет выбросить эту идею из головы, а значит, чем хуже будет поцелуй, тем больше шансов, что Джонни перестанет к нему приставать. Или Дэвис потом заявит ему, что он-де с одного раза ничего понять не успел, и им непременно надо поцеловаться еще разок, чтобы уж наверняка убедиться, а потом еще разочек, а потом еще и трахнуться, чтобы уж совсем-совсем наверняка? Зная Дэвиса, такой вариант развития событий отметать не стоило, что бы там он не говорил и не обещал.  
От этой мысли Манки вдруг стало весело, и вся его злость на Дэвиса куда-то пропала, и даже напряжение из мышц ушло, и он повел плечами, только сейчас ощутив, каким скованным было до этого его тело. И Хив почувствовал эту перемену в его настроении – не мог не почувствовать, потому что сидел рядом, - и вдруг он как-то неуловимо передвинулся и оказался совсем близко. В его глазах было любопытство и легкая усмешка, и теперь уже он провел языком по губам. Манки, как завороженный, смотрел на его губы. Четко очерченные, будто обрисованные одним быстрым и уверенным росчерком пера. Соблазнительно изогнутая верхняя и пухлая нижняя. Шаффер вдруг подумал, что губы у Дэвиса самые что ни на есть девчоночьи – странно, что никогда раньше он этого не замечал. Он сглотнул и, взглянув Дэвису в глаза, понял, что его мысли не были для того секретом.  
Джонатан провел ладонью по его щеке, потом положил руки ему на плечи и легонько потянул к себе, сам одновременно с этим придвигаясь ближе. И Манки подался вперед и прижал свои губы к этим розовым, манящим губам…

 

Манки вздрогнул от неожиданности и вынырнул из глубокой задумчивости, когда чьи-то руки уверенно обвили его шею. Погрузившись в воспоминания о прошлом, он совсем позабыл, где находится. Прядь мягких волос скользнула по его щеке, теплые губы коснулись его виска.  
Манки откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза. Руки, обнимавшие его шею, теперь переместились вниз по его груди, приподняли край футболки, огладили живот и начали острожное, но уверенное вторжение под пояс его джинсов, в то время как губы покрывали поцелуями его щеку, и Шаффер слегка повернул голову так, чтобы любовнику было удобнее целовать его.  
\- Джонни, - пробормотал Манки, не открывая глаз, - нам через пятнадцать минут уже надо выезжать, не то опоздаем на самолет, - говоря это, он не предпринял ни малейшей попытки отодвинуться.  
Джонатан прихватил губами мочку его уха, и от этого прикосновения по телу Манки побежала жаркая волна.  
\- Целых пятнадцать минут. Мы успеем, - прошептал Дэвис, расстегивая пуговицу на джинсах Манки. – Давай, а? Всего разочек, честное слово…


End file.
